Meet The Sims
by FastpitchChick09
Summary: What happens when Rogue and Kurt play the Sims 2? Complete madness is the answer. What if what happens in the game happens in real life.


What if something that happens in a game becomes true in real life? Well we're going to find out. This is co written with my bf Meg. We don't own anything we're just two psycho teenaged girls with no lives and drank too much soda (right…soda).

* * *

"Dude, check out this awesome game, it's called the Sims 2. It's really cool." Kurt jumped up and down happily.

"Really Kurt, don't contain your enthusiasm." Rogue muttered. "I'm sure it's just a bunch of preps as cartoons anyways."

"No actually you can customize your people…" Kurt flipped through some of the choices.

"Wait, go back, was that BLACK lipstick." Rogue pulled a chair up to the computer. "Maybe I was wrong, this is sort of neat."

"Well let's get to work." Kurt cracked his knuckles dramatically.

Thirty minutes later, an animated Goth, a Kurt-ish looking person, a red-head, a man with shades, A dark-skinned, white-haired woman, a hairy man, and a pony-tailed girl in pink, all strolled across the screen of a multi-leveled house. The red-head was setting the stove on fire, while the pony-tailed girl panicked.

All of a sudden, the fire alarm started to go off in real life, Rogue and Kurt looked at each in wonder and shock.

"The game…." Kurt stuttered.

"Yeah, ah know what you mean." Rogue nodded in agreement. On the screen the hairy man was putting out the fire with a fire extinguisher.

Soon after that, a real life, foam covered Logan walked down the hallway and passed the rec. room where the real Rogue and Kurt were sitting.

"Holy shit….tuckey mushrooms." Kurt murmured, and then suddenly caught himself.

As the two stared at the screen, they watched the Sim of Kitty shouting frantically, a toilet symbol appearing over her head. She crouched, holding herself, before a puddle appeared under her feet.

"This could only mean…"Rogue looked at Kurt, slightly smirking.

"Umm, let's go check on Kitty." Kurt grabbed Rogue by the arm and ported her downstairs in a cloud of brimstone smelling smoke.

They found themselves downstairs, right in front of a violently blushing Kitty; a small puddle was surrounding her feet. "I guess that fire like totally scared me." She walked off to change and to get a bucket of water to clean the carpet with.

"Did that just really happen, am I really stepping in Kitty's pee?" Rogue asked Kurt with a strange look on her face, it was somewhere between fear and happiness.

"Rogue….What are you thinking." Kurt asked cautiously.

"You'll see furry boy, now let's get back to the game." Rogue grabbed Kurt's shoulder, and the two ported back upstairs. Kurt was going to find out Rogue's plan for the life altering game.

Ten minutes Kurt is seen laughing so hard that he falls out of his chair.

"Jeez Rogue, you are a sick sick woman, but let's do it."

Then they began their master plan. To the two's amusement, Logan was later seen that day wandering the Institute in his underwear, that were printed in a strange leopard print. Storm was found showering in the middle of the living room. Jean and Scott were making out in the kitchen. Plus Kitty was splashing in the toilet. There was something definitely wrong going on. The only normal ones were Kurt and Rogue. They were soon going to find that their plan was soon going to backfire.

Later that night, after Rogue and Kurt had enough game play for the day, all the people whose lives they messed with today found themselves in front of the computer with the game which Kurt foolishly left on the desk. All of them were bent on revenge, except Jean and Scott who were still making out now on the couch.

"Let's see them now." Logan growled.

Two screams were heard as Rogue found herself dressed in a hula skirt and coconut bra in the living room dancing to Hawaiian music, and Kurt found himself being attacked by a swarm of angry flies in the kitchen.

All the x-men in the rec. room were laughing maniacally, except for Jean and Scott who were still making out, but now in the hot tub in the backyard.

THE END

The moral of this story teaches you well nothing really, but here's a good one, never buy a Sims game that takes control of other people's lives, it never ends up

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story, Please REVIEW. 


End file.
